onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shanks
, es uno de los cuatro Yonko, y el capitán de los Piratas del Pelirrojo. Fue el hombre que inspiró a Luffy a seguir su sueño de convertirse en "Rey de los Piratas", además es quien encontró la Gomu Gomu no Mi, fruta del diablo que accidentalmente transformó a Luffy en un hombre de goma. Apariencia Shanks lleva casi siempre una larga capa negra sobre los hombros y, hasta que conoció a Luffy, llevaba un sombrero de paja obtenido de su capitán, que le acompañó durante muchos años y llegó a ser sinónimo de su imagen. Al principio llevaba unos pantalones marrones ligeramente flojos, cortados por debajo de la rodilla y recogidos a la mitad de la pantorrilla, con botones de oro por la parte exterior. Recientemente se le ha visto con un pantalón de aspecto similar, solo que más flojo aún y con motivos hawaianos en él. Siempre lleva puestas un par de sandalias (exactamente igual que cierto personaje) y luce barba corta pero desaliñada, como si llevara varios días sin afeitar. En todas sus apariciones como el capitán de su propia tripulación, Shanks lleva puesto una camisa blanca que está a medio camino abotonada dejando su pecho al descubierto. Alrededor de la cintura tiene una faja roja grande, que tiene su sable en el lado derecho. Inicialmente, en el Capítulo 1 su camisa está bajo en la banda, pero en sus apariciones contadas desde que salió de la ciudad natal de Luffy, la camisa está desabotonada, dándole una apariencia más madura cuando es visto en el pasado. Lo más llamativo de Shanks es el color de su pelo rojo, de donde viene su apodo Shanks "el pelirrojo". También tiene tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo, que fue revelado que fueron hechas por Barbanegra, y al salvar a Luffy de un Sea King perdió su brazo izquierdo. Al inicio de One Piece, Shanks guarda semejanza a Luffy. Como el estilo de Oda ha cambiado, Shanks comenzó a ser más distinto. La forma de sus ojos es dibujada mucho más aguda. Su nariz se ha vuelto más definida, similar a la forma en que la nariz de Nico Robin es muy definida a partir de otros personajes de la serie. Su característico pelo rojo es también un poco más largo con el flequillo empujado más hacia los lados. Galería Shanks at the Edd War2.jpg|Shanks durante la batalla de Edd Shanks as he appearss in One Piece- Unlimited Adventure.jpg|Shanks en One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Shanks cicatriz.jpg|La cicatriz de Shanks Shanks timeskip.png|Shanks en el Capítulo 693 Shanks Ep.616.png|Shanks en el Episodio 616 Estatua de cera de Shanks.png|Estatua de cera de Shanks Shanks opening 13.png|Shanks en el opening 13 Personalidad Shanks es uno de los personajes más relajados del mundo de One Piece, prefiriendo tomarse su tiempo al viajar de un lugar a otro en vez de apresurarse en sus incursiones. La crueldad no está entre sus características como sucede con otros piratas, ni gobierna a su tripulación con el miedo para ganar su respeto. Su naturaleza amigable muestra que él no busca directamente herir a otras personas, y es capaz de hacer que personas serias como el Shichibukai Mihawk se unan a sus fiestas y diversiones. No obstante lo ingenuo que pueda parecer a primera vista, Shanks es una persona compleja que a veces tiene dificultad para asimilar otros puntos de vista. Shanks no parece preocuparse mucho por lo que le ocurra a él. Puede pasar por alto que le arrojen comida o bebida a la cara sin siquiera defenderse, riéndose de la situación junto a su tripulación. Incluso la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo no pareció molestarle mucho. Sin embargo él nunca perdonará a nadie que ataque a sus amigos. Él y su tripulación son casi siempre vistos en medio de una fiesta o un banquete, embriagándose y hartándose de comida. De acuerdo a lo dicho por el autor, Shanks es el personaje que más se parece a él de todos los que moran el universo One Piece. Está en contra de la idea de derramar sangre por honor y sólo se le ha visto comenzar una pelea si un amigo suyo está en peligro. También disfruta provocando a las personas como se demuestra durante su estadía en el pueblo de Luffy donde se ve a Shanks jugarle bromas constantemente a Luffy. Shanks mismo era igual a Luffy cuando era pequeño. Incluso la personalidad de Luffy y Shanks son demasiado parecidas pero la calidad de liderazgo de Shanks es mayor, como se puede distinguir al comprobar cómo es capaz de aplacar a decenas de personas usando su Haki con tan sólo mirarles. Como se demostró en su visita a Barbablanca es capaz de usar el Haoshoki Haki demostrando gran fuerza de voluntad. A pesar de ser calmado y valiente la mayor parte del tiempo, ha mostrado que cuando algo va mal puede entrar en pánico. Relaciones Tripulación Aunque pocos han sido nombrados en la tripulación de Shanks, (Yasopp,Benn Beckman,Lucky Roo y Rockstar), parece que se lleva muy bien con todos en general y ellos lo ven respetuosamente como su capitán. Shanks se preocupa por el bienestar de su tripulación, desde evitar que un niño entre en su banda, hasta impedir que su subordinado Rockstar atacara a los hombres de Barbablanca. De su estadía en la tripulación del Gol D. Roger, la mayor parte de las interacciones entre Shanks y otros tripulantes permanecen ignoradas. Aunque ha sido visto en ocaciones peleando con Buggy el payaso por cualquier tontería cuando aun eran solo grumetes. Los camaradas que les acompañaban describían su relación como una unión fraternal, y su capitán Roger tomaba nota de que ese par estaban siempre juntos. Shanks parece considerar todavía a Buggy un amigo. También continua refiriéndose a Sylvers Rayleigh como "Maestro Rayleigh". Al igual que Buggy, tenía un estrecho vínculo con Roger, como se puede comprobar al verles llorando en la ejecución de Roger. Shanks adquirió su Sombrero de paja de él mismo antes de morir. Amigos Luffy Luffy ve en Shanks su modelo a seguir, como su héroe de la infancia y como el hombre a quién desea superar. Al principio Shanks no tomaba en serio a Luffy pues era sólo un pequeño niño soñando con ser pirata. Después de que Luffy intentó atacar a Higuma para vengar a Shanks por la burla que de éste hizo el bandido, Shanks comenzó a tomarlo en serio. En el manga, Benn Beckman le comenta a Shanks que Luffy será grande. Shanks confirma esto último diciendo que Luffy le recuerda a él mismo cuando niño. De la misma manera que Luffy está buscando reencontrarse con Shanks, Shanks espera ansiosamente el día que se vean de nuevo. El Pelirrojo considera a Luffy el futuro de la piratería y estaba tan feliz cuando se enteró de su primera recompensa que inició una fiesta para celebrarlo, en la que incluyó a Mihawk, quién le había comunicado el mensaje. Portgas D. Ace Shanks estaba en condiciones relativamente buenas con Ace, que parecía en gran medida respetarlo, sobre todo por su papel en el rescate de su hermano menor, Luffy, de un Rey Marino durante el incidente con Higuma. Después de salir al mar como pirata, Ace de inmediato buscó a Shanks para conocerlo en persona y darle las gracias en nombre de Luffy. Shanks pensaba que Ace llegó para enfrentarse a él (quien incluso atinó a desembainar su espada ante el usuario Logia), pero se calmo al enterarse de su relación con Luffy e inmediatamente celebraron un banquete por ello. Shanks mostró cierta preocupación por Ace al enterarse de que estaba en búsqueda de Barbanegra. Él, personalmente, buscó a Barbablanca para rechazarlo verbalmente e intentó convencerlo de llamar a Ace. Tras el anuncio de la ejecución de Ace, se reveló que Shanks personalmente intercepto a Kaido, otro de los Yonkō, quien habría intentado aprovecharse de la situación para atacar a Barbablanca. No se sabe si Shanks alguna vez se entero que Ace era el hijo de su capitán, Roger, antes de que Sengoku hiciera público este hecho para el mundo. Enemigos El Gobierno Mundial ve a Shanks como un problemático pirata y como una amenaza, pero saben que no intentaría cambiar el mundo él mismo. Sin embargo, debido a su posición como Yonkō, temen que pueda salirse de control y están dispuestos a eliminarlo si lo hace. El Gobierno Mundial tolera sus acciones hasta que llegue ese momento. Al parecer, Shanks y el Ex almirante de la Flota Sengoku se respetan mutuamente. A pesar de ser enemigos, tanto el Gobierno Mundial como la Banda del Rojo consideran el enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos como última opción. El Vicealmirante Garp culpa a Shanks por envenenar la mente de Luffy con las ideas acerca de ser un pirata cuando quería que Luffy se volviera un marine. Hasta ahora, fuera del Gobierno Mundial, el único que parece oponerse a Shanks es Buggy el payaso. Irónicamente, en su juventud Buggy acuso a Shanks de ser demasiado ingenuo e inocente para ser como un pirata y, sin embargo en la actualidad es un gran pirata, mientras que Buggy y su tripulación son muy débiles en comparación. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que se exige a cada otro, Buggy no pasa la oportunidad para explotar el nombre de Shanks y cuando los dos se reunieron por primera vez en años, Shanks fue capaz de engañar a Buggy en darle a Luffy su Sombrero de Paja de regreso. Buggy entonces fue tras Shanks para que después, mientras Shanks estaba tranquilo a pesar de la reacción de Buggy (lo que indica que a pesar de sus diferencias de relación entre ellos está todavía en un terreno similar a lo que era en el pasado) aunque Shanks ha madurado. Como sus rivales, los otro Yonkō son enemigos. Sin embargo, él no quiere que los marinos desfilen por el triunfo de ver a Barbablanca y Ace muertos y toma la responsabilidad de darles entierro apropiado. Sin embargo, Shanks parece estar más atento en Barbanegra que en los demás, quien le dio sus 3 cicatrices en un encuentro anterior. En Marineford, Shanks fue excepcionalmente fuerte hacia el otro pirata, al grado de intimidarlo. Shanks parece saber el peligro potencial que es Barbanegra, más que cualquier otra persona. Habilidades y poderes Poco se sabe acerca del poder de Shanks. De acuerdo a lo dicho por Buggy, Shanks es un poderosothumb|300px|Haoshoku Haki de Shanks El Pelirrojo peleador. Lo que se sabe es que, como uno de los Yonkou de la segunda mitad del Grand Line, su poder es igual al de Barbablanca (quién es considerado el hombre más fuerte del mundo). El hecho de que Shanks haya perdido un brazo no lo debilitó de ninguna manera. Antes de perder el brazo, mantenía constantes duelos con Dracule Mihawk. Al ser Mihawk el mejor espadachín del mundo, se puede asumir que Shanks es un espadachín en extremo brillante y con una habilidad magnífica. Además, el hecho de haber sido capaz de igualar la fuerza de Barbablanca con un solo brazo, hace suponer que Shanks posee unas cualidades físicas excelentes. Aunque aún está por demostrar todo su poder al máximo, es altamente probable que Shanks sea uno de los personajes más poderosos de toda la serie. Luego de salvar a Luffy de un Rey Marino, Shanks fue capaz de asustar al monstruo usando el Haki. No tiene poderes de Fruta del Diablo pues es capaz de nadar. Parece ser un excelente nadador, salvando a Luffy justo en el momento en que el Rey Marino lo devoraría. Luego, cuando aborda el barco de Barbablanca, algunos de los tripulantes de Edward Newgate caen inconscientes por la poderosa aura del pelirrojo e incuso el barco recibe algo del daño. Los hombres de Barbablanca atribuyen esto al superior Haki de Shanks. Además, cuando Shanks y Barbablanca chocaron sus armas, el cielo sobre ellos se separó, insinuando el increíble poder de ambos Yonkō. También es sumamente probable de que Shanks controle el Busoushoku Haki, al ser capaz de detener el ataque del Almirante Akainu para salvar a Coby, tambien es posible que controle el Kenbunshoku Haki ya que esquivo la jarra de sake que le tiró barbablanca sin nisiquiera pararse. Haki Shanks ha demostrado controlar dos de los tres tipos de Haki. El primer Haki que se vio que dominaba es el Haoshoku Haki 'cuando salvo a Luffy del Rey Marino (Leviatán). Otra de la demostración de este Haki es cuando visitó el barco de Barbablanca y dejó a la mitad de su tripulación inconsciente aunque se pudo ver también como el barco sufrió daño.thumb|Shanks detiene el golpe de magma de Akainu con Haki El otro Haki que se le vio que controle es el '''Busoshoku Haki '(Color de la armadura). Demostración de ello, es que paró el golpe de Akainu cuando se disponía matar a Coby. El Haki en este caso lo aplicó en su espada con lo que se puede suponer que también lo haya usado cuando chocó su espada contra el bisento de Barbablanca ya que la onda de choque provocó que el cielo se abriera literalmente. Es posible que Shanks también sepa usar el '''Kenbunshoku Haki ya que cuando Barbablanca le lanzó la jarra de sake a toda velocidad el la esquivó sin siquiera pararse. Historia Shanks, el aprendiz de Pirata thumb|232px|Grumetes en el barco de Gol D. Roger (Buggy y Shanks) Shanks es originario de West Blue y en algún momento de su juventud fue tripulante de la banda de piratas de Gol D. Roger (mejor conocido como Gold Roger) junto con Buggy el payaso. Los dos se pasaban el tiempo discutiendo por cosas triviales (como cual polo era el más frío, si el norte o el sur) lo cual molestaba y divertía a los demás tripulantes. Normalmente eran castigados por Sylvers Rayleigh. Durante el ataque a un barco enemigo, Buggy se encontró con un mapa el cual marcaba la localización de un tesoro sumergido bajo el agua; en el mismo ataque, la tripulación encontró una Fruta del Diablo. Al enterarse que valía demasiado, Buggy cambió la verdadera fruta por una falsa durante la noche y luego se comió la falsa enfrente de toda la tripulación. Sin embargo, mientras se estaba preparando para dejar la tripulación con el mapa y la verdadera fruta, fue sorprendido por Shanks. Buggy escondió la Fruta en su boca y antes de que pudiera sacarla Shanks lo sorprendió otra vez provocando que Buggy se la tragara. Buggy se aventó luego al mar para recoger el mapa que había salido volando, pero descubrió que no podía nadar (Efecto secundario de la Fruta del Diablo). Shanks se tiró para salvarlo pero desde entonces Buggy le echa la culpa de su desgracia. thumb|left|300px|Shanks llora por la muerte de su capitánShanks y Buggy estuvieron presentes en la ejecución de Gol D. Roger. Shanks le ofreció a Buggy ser parte de su tripulación, pero Buggy se negó rotundamente. Tomaron caminos separados y no se volvieron a ver durante 22 años. Después de que Shanks llegara a Marineford, se encontró una vez más con Buggy. El ascenso del pelirrojo En algún momento de su vida, se encontró con Barbanegra quién en ese entonces era parte de la tripulación de Barbablanca. Se desconoce qué pasó, sin embargo Barbanegra hirió a Shanks y le ocasionó su característica cicatriz en el ojo. Shanks también tuvo duelos frecuentes con Mihawk y sus batallas son legendarias en todo el Grand Line. Debido al incremento de su poder como pirata, fue considerado uno de los Yonkō. En Villa Fuschia thumb|234px|El capitán de los bandidos Higuma insultando a Shanks Diez años antes de que comenzara la historia, Shanks ya era un capitán de su propia banda de piratas y famoso en el mundo. Un día, mientras se encontraba en East Blue, Shanks y el resto de su tripulación llegaron a Villa Fucsia, pueblo natal de Luffy y Ace. El lugar les gusto y lo hicieron su base por un año. Conoció a Luffy, quién le pidió que lo hiciera miembro de su banda de piratas. Luffy llegó a clavarse un cuchillo debajo del ojo para mostrarle a Shanks su hombría, pero este siempre se negaba. Un día, mientras se encontraba con Shanks y el resto de la tripulación, Luffy se comió accidentalmente la Fruta del Diablo Gomu Gomu no Mi. Esa misma tarde, una banda de bandidos locales liderados por Higuma, llegaron y empezaron a insultar a Shanks, quién no se molestó en lo más mínimo. Luffy, por otra parte, se frustró mucho porque Shanks no se defendió, y fue más tarde a exigirle a Higuma que le pidiera disculpas a Shanks. El líder de los bandidos se enfado mucho e iba a matar a Luffy, hasta que Shanks y su tripulación llegaron. Higuma se vio forzado a tomar a Luffy como rehén y luego lo tiró al océano para ser enseguida devorado por un "Rey del Mar". Luffy iba a ser devorado pero Shanks lo rescató en el último segundo, aunque perdió su brazo izquierdo en el proceso. thumb|left|282px|Shanks salva a Luffy, pero le costó su brazo izquierdoCuando Shanks y sus hombres se preparaban para irse de la aldea, Luffy decidió formar su propia banda de piratas, superar la de Shanks y convertirse en el próximo Rey Pirata. Prometieron que se volverían a encontrar y Shanks le dejó a Luffy como regalo de despedida su Sombrero de Paja (que actualmente es la posesión más preciada de Luffy) con la condición de que se lo devolviera cuando Luffy se convirtiera en el Rey Pirata. Shanks regresó al Grand Line, y eventualmente llegó al Archipiélago Sabaody encontrándose de nuevo con Sylvers Rayleigh. Shanks le cuenta a Rayleigh sobre Luffy que decía lo mismo que el capitán y que veía en él un gran potencial. Primera recompensa de Luffy thumb|292px|Shanks invitando a beber a Mihawk.Shanks vuelve a realizar su siguiente aparición diez años después. Él y su tripulación se encontraban bebiendo y festejando cuando llegó Dracule Mihawk, miembro de los Shichibukai y viejo rival de Shanks, para darle la noticia de que Luffy había comenzado a avanzar en el mundo de la piratería. Shanks como respuesta, invitó a Mihawk a beber sake hasta emborracharse para celebrar la noticia, a lo que Mihawk no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Mensaje a Barbablanca Shanks trató de enviar a uno de sus hombres (Rockstar) para entregarle una carta a Barbablanca, pero fue informado que este la rompió, y que si Shanks quería hablar con él que lo hiciera en persona. El Gobierno Mundial consideró medidas drásticas en contra de Shanks si causaba un problema. Sin embargo Shanks asegura que peleará contra cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Mientras se dirigía hacia el encuentro con Barbablanca, una flota de la Marina lo interceptó, pero fue derrotada. Reuniéndose con Barbablanca thumb|left|284px|Los Yonkou cruzan espadas Más adelante, se revela que Shanks es uno de los Yonkō y se descubre que la razón por la que quería hablar con Barbablanca, también revelado como uno de los Yonkō, era para pedirle que retirara a Ace, comandante de la segunda división de la flota de Barbablanca, de su misión de asesinar a Barbanegra ya que Shanks temía por la seguridad de Ace. Durante esa reunión también se descubre que la triple cicatriz que tiene Shanks atravesando su ojo izquierdo fue causada por Barbanegra, y le dice que debe tener cuidado de él. Barbablanca insulta a Shanks y le dice que le faltan 100 años para poderle decir que hacer. Shanks, en respuesta, desenvaina su espada y Barbablanca saca su ‘’bisento’’. El choque de las dos armas fue tan poderoso que partieron en dos las nubes que se encontraban encima de ellos. Algunos miembros de la tripulación de Shanks y de Barbablanca se impresionan ante ese hecho. Shanks vs Kaido Shanks está por enfrentarse a Kaido, a 29 horas de la ejecución de Ace. Kaido intentaba detener y pelear contra Barbablanca, quién se dirige hacia Marineford para rescatar a Ace de la ejecución; sin embargo Shanks lo intercepta y están por comenzar su batalla. Shanks hizo esto para dejarle el camino libre a Barbablanca en su camino hacia Ace. El Vice Almirante Momonga comenta que en una situación normal (refiriéndose a que la situación no lo es por la eventual ejecución de Portgas D. Ace) el hecho de la batalla entre los dos Yonkō sería un hecho increíble, de extrema y vital importancia. Poniendo fin a la guerra Shanks hace una impactante aparición, justo en el momento en que Akainu se disponía a asesinar a Coby, ya que este último, entre lágrimas, grita a los presentes unas emotivas palabras acerca de que la guerra pudo prevenirse y así evitar tantas muertes innecesarias, Shanks detiene el poderoso ataque del almirante con su sable enfundado con Haki, para la gran sorpresa de todos. Antes de que Coby caiga al suelo inconsciente lo felicita, diciéndole que gracias a "esos segundos de valor" ha dado un paso importante para cambiar al mundo. thumb|258px|Shanks llega a Marineford. Después de eso, Shanks recoge su antiguo sombrero de paja, diciendo que ha venido para poner fin a la guerra. Él tira su sombrero de paja a Buggy y le pide que se lo entregue a Luffy a cambio de un tesoro. Cuando Lucky Roo le pregunta si quiere ver a Luffy antes de que se vaya ya que no lo ha visto en diez años, Shanks le dice que si lo ve ahora estaría rompiendo su promesa (que era que volvería a ver a Luffy cuando se convirtiera en un gran pirata). Shanks anuncia a todo al campo de batalla que si alguien quiere pelear aun, su tripulación estará lista para unirse a la pelea. Todos los presentes se dan cuenta de esto y deciden dejar de pelear, entonces le dice a Sengoku que él y los piratas de Barbablanca van a cuidar de los cuerpos de Ace y Barbablanca para sus funerales. Shanks se los lleva y los entierra en una isla desconocida en algún lugar de la segunda mitad del Grand Line. Su tripulación, junto con los Piratas de Barbablanca, asiste al funeral para mostrar sus respetos. Él contempla en silencio sobre cómo está llevando Luffy la muerte de Ace, mencionando de que para ser un verdadero hombre, uno debe conocer la victoria y la derrota. Batallas Importantes *Piratas de Roger vs. Piratas de Barbablanca (En Varias Ocasiones) *Piratas de Roger vs. Piratas del León Dorado (En Varias Ocasiones) *Piratas del Pelirrojo vs. Bandidos de Higuma *Shanks vs. Dracule Mihawk (En Varias Ocasiones) *Shanks vs. Edward Newgate *Kaido vs. Shanks *Shanks vs Sakazuki *Shanks vs Marshall D. Teach Trivia *Como muchos personajes de la serie, tiene una risa característica: "Dahahahah".thumb|Shanks con sus dos brazos. *Shanks, al igual que Luffy y Garp, tienen una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. *El personaje del anime Fairy Tail: Gildarts Clive tiene un gran parecido a Shanks. *Shanks nació el 9 de marzo según Oda. *En el Episodio 461, cuando Ace se reune con Shanks, se le ve con ambos brazos. Este fue un error de la animación. *Su cicatriz se la hizo Barbanegra. En la reunión con Barbablanca en el Nuevo Mundo, Shanks revela que Barbanegra le hizo esa cicatriz y es una de las cosas por lo cual Barbablanca debía parar a Ace. Aparte de que en la Guerra de Marineford le dice a Shanks "Estás mejor que antes, "Pelirrojo". Esa cicatriz te favorece", con un tono burlón a lo cual Shanks responde con una mirada penetrante donde se nota su enojo inmediatamente. *Es, tal vez, el personaje del que más etapas fisicas se a visto a lo largo de la historia de One Piece (sin contar las ilustraciones de los SBS), ya que se lo ha visto en varios momentos de su vida: como un adolescente en el barco de Gold D. Roger, un joven capitan cuando conoce a Luffy y como un adulto cuando vicita a Barbablanca e interferie en Marineford. *Podría estar inspirado en Barbarroja, un corsario turco del siglo XVI. *Tiene una cierta "rivalidad-amistad" con Dracule Mihawk. Navegación en el Portal Categoría:Yonko Categoría:Capitanes piratas Categoría:Personajes del West Blue Categoría:Espadachines Categoría:Piratas de Roger Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Piratas del pelirojo Categoría:Usuarios Haki Categoría:Usuarios Haōshoku Haki Categoría:Piratas Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Bebedores Categoría:Piratas del Nuevo Mundo Categoría:Usuarios Busōshoku Haki Categoría:Amputados Categoría:Personajes que han cambiado de tripulación Categoría:Personajes del Nuevo Mundo Categoría:Usuarios Kenbun-shoku Haki